


Avengers, Assemble ... For Fluffiness !!

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Cosplay, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a friend's birthday who wanted Klaine to love the Avengers and to dress their pets in costumes ...<br/>What a sweet request it is to fill ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers, Assemble ... For Fluffiness !!

Now that he has been bitten by the Captain America virus thanks to his husband, Kurt can see the appeal of the whole cinematic universe that springs from this one--admittedly awesome--character, besides the appeal of the cast bringing it to life.

Though Robert Downey Junior is always a “yes” in his book, and Chris Evans …

Well, meeting the man himself frankly didn’t help with the fanboy feelings Kurt has whenever Blaine slides one of his movies in the DVD player.

Their first Halloween with Gypsy, Kurt can’t really oppose Blaine’s suggestion, and the three of them manage the neighborhood watch like professionals, Blaine delighted to wear his Nightbird’s costume while Kurt goes as Hawkeye, to match [Gypsy](http://www.geeksraisinggeeks.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/The-Dogvengers-207x300.jpg)’s.

All the kids make sure to walk next to them, some touching Blaine’s cape in awe, others poking Kurt’s arrows with fits of giggles, but most of them hugging Gypsy, with different levels of shyness.

But their favorite, by far, the one occurrence that makes them bite their lips to keep from cooing too loudly, is the [little girl](http://img.costumecraze.com/images/vendors/disguise/43640-Girls-Black-Widow-Avengers-Classic-Costume-large.jpg) who falls to her knees to press Gypsy’s head to her own padded shoulder.

The dog is all too happy to get the cuddles and the attention--Kurt teases Blaine that she’s like her owner through and through, and Blaine doesn’t contest that--and before they leave, the father of the girl makes sure to let them know that if they ever need someone to dogsit Gypsy, they live on the same block.

From that point on, Gypsy and Nathalie are something of an item in the neighborhood.

They’re not ready to have a kid of their own, sure, but when Rachel cancels on one of their dinners, complaining that her precious Angora got herself pregnant because she was “too wild” to be tamed but Rachel didn’t notice it until six kittens “popped out in a bloodbath”, they don’t need to discuss it too long before offering to adopt three of the kittens.

Harris, Hubert and Hamish fit perfectly in their house, often found in Gypsy’s basket--or, more accurately, buried in her fur.

The Halloween that follows their birth, they’re still kittens but big enough to be carried around, and Blaine has this glint in his eyes like he knows what he’s going to do.

Given the success of their last party, Kurt decides to give him a complete power of decision--mostly because the workshop for his play is slowly turning into rehearsals for his play, and Blaine just closed his latest job.

If that can occupy him and keep them from fighting because of the stress of being overworked and unemployed simultaneously, Kurt is all for it.

Two days before Halloween, though, he has a break from work (the play will indeed start active rehearsals on November 9th, and the director decided to be generous with their last week of peace) and Kurt is curious about Blaine’s decision.

He saw the hanging wardrobes in Blaine’s closet, and he guesses that there must be one for him, but he really wonders what the fluffballs will be costumed as.

“Blaine?”

“Yes dear!”

In the bedroom then.

“About Halloween …,” Kurt continues, taking his shoes off before sliding across the boarded floor towards the room.

“Yesss?”

“What did you--oh my God.”

Blaine beams at him. “I know right?”

Kurt gets to his knees to pick up [Hamish ](https://41.media.tumblr.com/365911a23d73d3d16a8c14087235e8da/tumblr_nuexj8e1bl1r70b7mo2_540.png)and his little hammer. “She’s perfect.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Blaine says, reaching between his folded legs for [Harris](https://41.media.tumblr.com/676eb79a91e41f32ab389c6a4fb1e274/tumblr_nuexj8e1bl1r70b7mo1_540.png), looking all sleepy and not at all heroic, but that’s alright.

“Oh my.”

“And you’re just in time for Hubert,” Blaine continues, opening a little bag and reaching behind him for the overly active and overly sweet kitten.

“You didn’t.”

“I most certainly did.”

“Oh my God,” Kurt repeats, placing Hamish on his lap to reach for the bag. “Let me put it him in it!”

Blaine chuckles, handing the kitten to his husband who kisses the top of the kitten’s head before squishing him into the [blue and silver suit](http://img.allw.mn/content/es/ip/v960hhe7.jpg).

“God bless America,” Kurt says with a giggle as Hubert looks at him with what must be the most judgmental look anything less than 5 pounds has ever addressed to a full-grown man.

“And what about Gypsy?”

Blaine leans his head against Harris’ little body, the kitten fast asleep over his shoulder. “Can you guess?”

Kurt hums, twirling Hamish’s hammer around his fingers. “Hmmm, you’re not at outfit repeater, so no Black Widow?”

“Indeed.”

“Loki?”

Blaine seems almost offended. “I would never.”

“No, you wouldn’t … Hulk?”

“I thought about it,” Blaine says with a shrug that barely disturbs the white kitten, “but then I thought about how to clean her afterwards, and no.”

“Eurgh, can you imagine?”

“I can, and I won’t.”

“Alright then … Vision? Captain Marvel?”

“Nope.”

“Argh! Black Panther?”

“Ah, getting closer.”

“Cage?”

“Closer!”

Kurt frowns at him and looks down at the kitten busy crossing the mighty distance of his legs. And then he gets it. “Don’t tell me …”

Blaine smirks at him before whistling. “Gypsy, come here girl!”

Kurt twists his body to face the door and he smiles from one ear to the other when the [dog ](http://www.freak4mypet.com/images/humor_comicconpets/image5.jpg)comes in.

“She’s perfect!” he says softly, rubbing the fur between Gypsy’s ears without disturbing the eyepatch. “They all are,” he adds.

Blaine smiles happily, bringing Harris to his cheek. “I have a lot of time on my hands,” he simply says, looking down as he always does when Kurt compliments him.

“We both know that you won’t stay unemployed for too long,” Kurt says, reaching to pat Blaine’s leg. “And in the meantime … What about us?”

Blaine looks at him sideways. “Wanna guess?”

“No, I want to know!”

“Fine,” Blaine says with a giggle before putting Harris on Kurt’s lap with his siblings to stand up. “Let’s just say that I’ve taken advantage of your current hair color.”

Kurt huffs, blowing a blond strand away from his face. “You complained about it long enough, if I recall it correctly …”

“I did,” Blaine says, voice muffled by the closet he’s riffling through, “and I apologized.”

“Hm, that you did,” Kurt says, leaning on his elbows as he remembers with vivid clarity how exactly Blaine apologized wordlessly for criticizing Kurt’s attempt at a lighter color.

“And I know how you feel about putting your muscles on display,” Blaine adds, coming back with two bags.

“I know how you feel about my muscles being put on display,” Kurt corrects, managing to stand up with all three kittens in his arms, walking closer to the bed.

The moment the blanket is in sight, Hubert and Hamish jump from his arms, and really, they need to take pictures of the two in motion, to watch the cape fly behind them. Harris is slower to join them, but he clearly prefers their bed at Kurt’s arms.

“So, the costumes?”

“How familiar are you with the [Young Avengers](http://www.garydoesthings.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Dorrek_VIII_Earth-616_and_William_Kaplan_Earth-616_001.jpg)?”


End file.
